Dead Space servant of the marker
by Aganos
Summary: Young Moran, son to powerful Unitologists never realized that his lowly job would forever change his life on the Ishimura.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own dead space.**

USG Ishimura Unknown.

My alarm clock starts ringing "Damn it" I said to myself

Just another day working as a practical errand boy for these Unitologists. I will never understand why my parents with their status among Unitologists, would pull in a bunch of favors to land me a job watching over this marker since its initial discovery a few weeks back. But there are a few parts of my job I do enjoy such as cleaning the marker. My reason for this is not what people expect from one raised in a Unitology household, I do not worship the markers, however, I do find them truly beautiful and majestic hence a wonderful sight to behold. Even while I was in the Aegis VII Colony I would gently clean the marker as to not damage it's exterior and since I did this alone I would often lay, agents, the Marker and take a nap or talk to it as if it was a friend there to listen to me.

That's when things started to get freaky. I did this for two weeks waiting for the Ishimura to arrive and after my first four days cleaning and taking my short nap before waking up to the sound of my superior calling me back. However, after on the fifth day, my comlink went out right after I finished my daily cleansing of the marker as they call it. Then I started to have the most interesting of dreams of which I was in space floating in darkness as the feeling of true peace washed over me as there was no other living being in sight, in fact, I could not even hear or feel myself breathing. Then someone would come and wake me up saying Moran Bulregard you are requested back at HQ. That would later change since the incident repeated itself continuously, they ended up believing the marker welcomed my presence, so they gave me a tent, food and other necessities for my last four days with the marker. At least I was away from the colony where people were apparently going insane. I shook my head bring myself back to reality before violently coughing. "Damn I don't feel so good," I said to myself. My head was pounding along with a feeling of nausea but worst of all my throat was killing me. I mean my throat has never hurt this badly in my life yet I can speak fine. I stood up and well dressed in the standard uniform provided to my superiors. I then quickly ran into the bathroom and comb my dark black hair. It was dire that moment that I noticed my skin was very pale and I am of Irish descent with that but man I look like a cadaver. I moved my hand to my head to see if I feel warm but instead, I find myself a bit cold. The next thing I do is look check out my eyes which are fine just their usual color of brown.

I looked at my watch and found that it's time for me to check on the marker. "Uhh, I better just check on it and take the rest of the day off" I mumbled to myself. So I step outside my quarters to find the fall is completely empty and a few of the lights are flickering. Thank goodness the fewer people the less noise I have to deal with. As I continue down the corridor I stopped when I realized I stepped in something wet. So I quickly look down to find that I step into a large pool of water. "I better inform a custodian" I grunted until I looked back up and found a wet floor sign there. I swear I didn't see one there a second ago oh well guess someone already knows. I continue to move onward I took note of several more pools of water on the floor and few large trash bags lying around my path. After going down a few more messy corridors I find myself-standing before the marker. The room seemed eerily quiet except I see a custodian dragging two trash bags down the hall to my left. Well time to inspect the marker.

As I further approached the marker I hear a voice behind me. "Moran you don't look too good." I quickly turned around to find captain Mathius standing just a few feet to my right behind a chair. "You should rest Moran, here set down and sleep." Said the captain with no emotion in his voice. "But sir I must at least inspect the marker" I replied but was interrupted by another voice behind me. "As a medical expert, I recommend that you get some rest Moran" I turned around to find doctor Kyne standing a few steps behind me. How did he get there but that thought left me when I felt my head throb with so much pain it's hard for me to stay on my feet. "Doctor what are you doing down here, shouldn't you be helping the people rescued from the colony?" I grunted through the pain wondering why the doctor is here checking on me when there are others in dire need of medical attention. "Everything is fine, they have all been cared for." said the doctor as I walked over to the chair. I then lean back and close my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I find myself in a strange plain where several markers and a large dark female figure with no face, covered in strange patterns standing in the center of this rocky terrain. I feel compelled to meet this strange being. "Come caretaker of my child come and stand before me. I walk up to her and another smaller red female figure appeared at my right. She or it is equal to my high with a strange pattern that seemed to match the maker I have been hanging around. "You dream of the perfect peace the peace of dead space and for your service to one of my many children. For this, I will make you the willing servant of both myself and that of my sons and daughters" She then places her left hand on the side of my head. I could only stare at a large black marker grew from the ground behind her and marvel at its peculiar beauty. "You don't worship us, you don't hate us, you see us as art why is that? She asked which I would reply if I could shake myself out of this stupor. "You don't need to answer, I now know everything you know. If you think we are beautiful now then think of what my daughter and myself could look like when we are made whole." She spoke to me as I feel the being inside of my mind begging to make a few changes. Now to improve your body by relieving you of your wretched life force." she said to me in her perfect voice.

"This will feel very unpleasant," said the being before jamming her other hand into my stomach. This caused me to wake up and fall to the floor on my hands and knees vomiting blood mixed with this strange yellow substance. It was strange I am no longer in pain I thought as feel to the floor while everything is slowly consumed by darkness.

So tell me what you think by leaving a review or pm me. If you have any ideas I will be more than happy to hear them.


	2. Reborn

**I do not own Dead Space**

Morans POV

Darkness all I can see is darkness stretching on forever. Most men who yell for help or try and find others but I just relished the pease. "Am I dead?" I asked myself staring into the darkness. Then I heard dark feminine giggle behind me.

"Even better your undead." As soon as I hear the words I turned around to find a female figure. The female stood up to my neck and appeared to have both the same texture and symbols along with a red hue just like the marker in my care.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously looking into her glowing red eyes.

"Your body is dead and undergoing a transformation on a cellular level." She replied leaving me with another question.

"Then how am I here, and where is hear?" I asked stated the two question on top of my mind. The marker seemed pleased with my questions.

"You're in me or part of me anyway. Since your body is dead and going through a wonderful transformation I have taken the liberty of pulling out your mind or spirit as you humans call it. It is now my task to make a few changes which will grant you access to the signal and change your view on things a bit." She summarised not only slowing down at some part to make it understandable. The explanation did leave me with one more serious question

"What do you mean by altering my view a bit?" I couldn't help but ask wondering what's going to happen to me.

"Oh nothing much I'm just going to give you knowledge of necrotic biology, your place in our grate signal, the desire to kill living things," she explained quickly while I'm trying to comprehend what about to happen to me.

"Is that..all" Was all I could manage to get out.

"No, you see we don't often grant other beings a place in our ever growing signal so some of my brothers and sisters in the area have given me a few requests." She said filling me with a feeling of dread.

"What do they want?" I asked slightly nervous.

"My brothers do not want anything major. But my sisters, on the other hand, want you to have the desire to love and serve them." She stated casually." What the hell have I gotten myself into? She slowly moved her head towards my face.

"Wait what was the." I was interrupted when her lips crashed down onto mine. Despite her appears her lips were not hard but were very cold. That's when I felt her energy pass from her to me.

I could feel myself warp into her description. The knowledge of necrotic biology many variables that will become my physical manifestation.

Then as soon as it started it stopped and I find myself back on the ship standing before the marker. However, the world seems distorted like looking through some foggy glass. What I could see was the general shape of the room and what appears to be bodies lying on the ground surrounded with a black aura. I then recognized a few creatures Necromorphs I believe that is what church named them surrounded by a red aura. However, I felt a strong pull to glowing red corps on the ground which happened to be my body.

But before I moved over to it I took a look at the marker. The mark was by far the brightest area in the room. It was glowing red so to the point it was hard for me to look at but when I did it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The word divine could barely describe it...no her beauties. "Go now and take back your body." The markers angelic voice filled my ears. After hearing the markers command I simply just allowed myself to fall right over top of it.

It takes a second to feel my body again but it feels different, very strange as if I can feel every cell in my body. I feel I should test my newfound biology and manipulate the fibers of my body causing them to condense and harden then back normal. I could feel every part of my body even the infecter glands riddled thought out my being.

I took a good look around and took notice the pools of blood and roaming Necromorphs. I felt the need to kill to make the mark whole. Then I heard the angelic voice of the marker in my head. "Go to the bridge and slaughter all except Doctor Kyne for he will be dealt with after he serves his purpose." With those words knelt before the marker before making my way towards the bridge as commanded.

Third person POV

Doctor Kyne rushing to away from the bridge in an attempt to complete his plan to make sure the marker reaches Earth. Surprisingly never came in to contact with one of the undead abominations roaming the ship.

However, he saw a recognizable figure altho his uniform is stained with blood and a yellow substance. However, he could recognize the back hair and general shape of young Moran. Still, his skin has seemed to have lost its life, it appears slightly darker in a necrotic way, his eyes seemed to have gone from brown to a sickly yellow matching that of a Necromorph, however, his eyes are not visible to the good doctor.

"Moran are you alright?" said the doctor asked nervously as he backed away from him as he gripped his firearm in his right hand.

"Never better Doctor Kyne, He finished while lights in the room behind him flickered to life.

"Is there something you should be doing" Stated Moran ominously while the good doctor quickly turned around, making sure nothing was behind him. But when the doctor looked back to continue the conversation Moran was gone as if he just vanished without a trace.

The Doctor was shaken by this, wondering if Moran was even there to start with or was he just another hallucination.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Alissa Vincent had just left leaving a fearful crew trying to figure a way to save themselves from being slighted by the monsters throughout the rest of the ship.

But something banging on the elevator door caught their attention. "Hey, open guys it's me Moran from poker night a few days ago." Yell a voice in the elevator shaft.

Not a moment later Chic ran over to the elevator door and trying to open it. "Someone help me damn it!" Yelled Chic as he attempts to help his fellow man causing several others to rush over.

Once they got the door opened and Moran effortlessly pulled himself out the elevator shaft. The young man stood up and looked around the room. "Thanks, guys, interesting things are going on there," said Moran as he closed his eyes making sure no one could see the inhuman yellow glow in them.

It was at that moment Chic looked notices Moran suit was not displaying any life signs, meaning either he is dead or his suit has had a major malfunction. Now that Moran is standing under a light he does appear very corps like. Chic for some reason felt an urge to check the man's pulse.

But first thing first they crew on the bridge made sure the elevator is good and shut. Wile, they were shutting the door Moran stood still eye still closed as he pondered his next move while he held back his desire to cleans the room of living beings. Chic then walked behind Moran "Alright Moran your suit might be malfunction but still, I need to make sure there nothing wrong and judging by your clothing I'm sure you understand." he said stepped in front of Moran and flashed a small flashlight into his eyes.

"What the hell," he said worryingly as he saw his sick yellow glowing eyes causing him to drop his flashlight. He then quickly placed two fingers on Moran's jugular.

It was at the moment the man's blood ran cold as he could not find a pulse despite how hard he pressed. "I'm sorry guys truly I am but the Marker has called for your deaths and I must obey," said Moran then he delivered a powerful punch with inhuman speed and strength into Chic's gut causing him to fly back and bounce off the elevator door with a sicking crack before landing on the ground completely out cold.

Moran's body then started to morph and twist as he grew in size as four large sharpened bony protrusions with a hollow center shot out of his back. Moran then jabbed his new exertions and japed them into the heads of the four bridge staff killing them before pumping them full of infector fluid.

The rest of the bridge staff with weapons began to fire at Moran However thi9re low caliber weapons did not seem to brake Morans harden skin. All the while the poor souls Moran just killed and infect finished their transformation into necromorphs.

The newly added necromorphs ran up and began ripping apart the rest of the bridge staff.

A small dieing part of Moran screamed to feeling some regret for killing all these people yet he felt no sorrow at all, in fact, he felt a feeling of bliss as the living on the bridge are mercilessly slaughtered. Yet to Moran there's still something in his presence that is giving him a strange phantom ich. Moran turned around and looked for the source of his ich as a few necromorphs were alright moving towards a barely conscious Chic.

Moran felt curious about what is running through the man's mind. Since Moran is still getting used to his new condition and is still trying to discover and master his physical and mental abilities he should just try to rip his mind apart or experiment with is newfound talents. However, despite his new sadistic changes, he felt a small spark of piety of his former poker buddy.

Moran telepathically commanded all but one of the necromorphs to stand down and search for other survivors. Them being slaves to the will of the markers obeyed the commanded without question. He then ordered the remaining one to pick up the man by the back of his shirt and have the man face him. The man was able to look at his executioner.

"Any last words Chic?" asked Moran as he morphed back into his original self.

"Damn the church," he said before he felt a large scythe-like bone rip through his abdomen.

Moran then dug in what was left of his suits back pocket and pulled out a poker chip and dropped it on the corpse-man who mentored him in the art of poker. He then turned around and looked out the window and stared into the beauty that is space.

However, the view did not last long as the mark spoke to him. "Wonderfully done my loyal servant. Unfortunately, they are not the only ones delaying my convergence. Once convergence is complete I will be able to aid the mother marker of earth. There is also the fact that our relationship can become physical is something I look forward to." she said that last part with a very suggestive tone.


End file.
